Afraid of the Woods
by sneeuwvlok
Summary: Due to JJ's abduction, she'd changed. Will isn't the nice southern guy he pretends to be and falling down, JJ realizes there's only one person who tries to pull her towards the end of the dark tunnel.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Afraid of the Woods  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** JJ/Emily  
**Rating:** M / NC-17 Due to the femslash and some rape-related and adult issues. (And just because I don't think it's save to say no teenager would get any ideas from this. And I just don't want to cause that.)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Background:** JJ and Will are together, but some things change now JJ had been abducted during one of the BAU investications.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything which has to do with Criminal Minds, its storyline or its characters. This is obviously, since I would NEVER EVER had AJ nor Paget reduced or cut back from the show. I just wouldn't. And not only because I love messing around with their characters... =)

**A/N #1:** I'm not a native and I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. I'm just trying to learn writing this.  
**A/N #****2:** If you have suggestions, things I should do better, please review/comment! I've never wrote fan fiction before, so it's nice to get feedback! (And if you like it, well yeah, sure you can say that in a comment to!)  
**A/N #3**: This is the first story I'm planned to be more than a drabble or a one-shot. As I said before, I'm doing this because I want to learn from it (and because I like to mess with characters). Anyway, it could take a while before I post again, since work is a pain in my vacation-ass, but I really hope you'll see another post 'round here next week. I'll give it my very best shot at least ;)  
_**A/N #4:**__ HAVE FUN READING =D_

**PROLOGUE**

Standing in front of Emily's door, JJ doubted if she should knock. She was scared as hell. She didn't want to talk but she knew she would have to. She had to open up now, otherwise it would only get harder and if she didn't.. She knew it would kill her.

Standing there in front of Emily's door, the past months run over her. Everything. And even though she was already aware of how much everything changed, she knew now was the time to change it even more, just to get her live on the rails again.

In her mind, JJ could still hear Emily scream _"JJ! Thank God you're alright!" _and even though JJ hadn't seen her, because of the darkness in the dungeon she was in, she felt safe knowing Emily was there. It had been the first time she actually was aware of how much she trusted Emily. It was the kind of trust you have for you closest family and considering Emily was part of her working family; she hadn't really cared about it.

Later on she noticed that she could just talk to well about what happened during her abduction with Emily – which meant nothing more than that she could talk about it, a bit - and she was just glad about it. They'd spend a lot of time together and JJ felt like they're much more than friends. She smiled weakly at the thought they're definitely BFF's, considering Reid's face when he first heard about the existence of that kind of friendship. But it wasn't just that, JJ thought. They're more. They understood each other and the last time they'd seen each other had just made that clear. Thinking about it, JJ's smile got a little less weak. She'd felt like a teenager, making out with her best friend was not something she'd have done when she was a teenager anyway, but the feeling it gave. Yeah.

But than Emily had to leave for a case. Two long, exhausting weeks JJ had to go through everything without seeing her. Without being able to even talk to her, since Will had changed into this weird, hateful guy. He was changed after her abduction, just like JJ, but he seemed to like possession of her while JJ really needed to get away from him. Thinking about Will made JJ's smile fade away really quick, considering what had happened just now.

JJ really didn't know what she was doing here, in front of Emily's door. But she needed to be safe and this was the only place she could think of. Drying the tears she'd cried while standing in front of the door, she decided it was now or never, and she knocked at the door.

XXX

Opening the door, Emily was shocked. It had been a while since she'd last seen JJ. JJ had have a lot of time off, to recover of her abduction, and the last case Emily and the rest of the team had, lasted for almost two exhausting weeks. During these weeks Emily had desperately tried to call JJ, but she hadn't succeeded: The phone was already busy or Will had said JJ was away for the moment.

"Jayje, what's going on?"

Emily saw the dry tears on JJ's face, her unwashed hair.. No. It was obvious that it was an understatement to say JJ wasn't doing well.

"I, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Letting JJ step into her apartment, Emily took a better look at JJ. _What the.. I knew JJ wasn't doing great. But.. this is not the JJ I left before the case! _Seeing JJ walking straight to the couch, Emily was a bit surprised. When JJ didn't seem to care if Emily sat next to her, Emily lay an arm around her friend. Feeling JJ shiver made Emily speak softly, but honest and clearly.

"Jay, you know I'm here for you right."

The silent nod made clear JJ knew what Emily was talking about.

"And you also know I hate seeing you like this and how much I want to help you and how much I regret it I didn't kill that bastard. And I know I don't know half of what happened, but if you need to talk or stay here for a while to get your rest, you know that's fine with me."

Another nod was a sign for Emily that JJ also got the last part.

"I'ld do anything to see you smiling again Jay. Anything."

As Emily spoke that last world, slowly, JJ raised her head.

"You're sure Em?"

"I think we'll agree 'bout the limits."

"Don't say that Em.."

"Why?"

JJ shook her head. Making Emily clear she wasn't able to talk 'bout that, yet.

Sitting there, with one of Emily's arms around her shoulder and the other one lying down on her knee, JJ finally felt herself able to relax. Leaning back towards Emily JJ fell asleep, without any talking, trusting Emily completely that it would be OK.


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams, Woods and Airplanes

**A/N #1****:** Thanks everyone who reviewed or alerted this story! That gives me the courage to struggle with this!  
**A/N #****2:** like hell yeah I'm better in drabbles than I'm at this, or at least, I think drabbles are much easier (: - so sorry, but I wrote this a little like it are a couple of drabbles, hope it doesn't irritate you (:

**CHAPTER 1**  
**"Dreams, Woods and Airplanes"**

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now.."_

JJ was dreaming; she knew she was. But she also heard this lines clearly coming from her Ipod. She was jogging through the woods. Aware of the abductions and murders that had taken place around her hometown, she knew the killer wasn't one of 'hers' and she also knew the killer wouldn't outsmart her in the woods. The woods she'd nearly lived in as a child, the woods she'd loved until someone, years ago, went missing inside them. But now, now she was older; she knew she wouldn't be lost in those woods. And she could outsmart everyone who tried to do something to her; she wasn't an agent because of nothing, right?

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now.."_

JJ heard those lines again and knew what was coming. She felt someone from behind, in shock she turned and before she lost conscious, she knew she couldn't have been more wrong about their unsub.

XXX

"You know you're pretty right?" The voice said this to her, she knew.

But JJ couldn't focus on who was saying it. She kept hearing the lines she had heard from her Ipod '"I could really use a wish right now…" yeah, sure I could use a wish right now, f*cking hell. Where am I?'

'You're with me now. And you're scared. You're so pretty when you look scared…"

"..What are you doing?"

"You look so disorientated, so vulnerable. That's the way you are at your most beautiful, you know that?" With those words, JJ knew who he was. She knew the guy. He – Dean – asked her out once when they're in middle school. It's needles to say she didn't trust the guy with the creepy hair and she'd friendly dismissed him.

"You remember me, Jen?"

JJ decided this was the time she should do something different, instead of being the nice girl. "Don't call me Jen."

"Oh, all bitchy right? You'll regret it, don't you remember?" JJ did remember. She remembered it way to well, but she knew she shouldn't think about it. She just had to act in another way she did back than, she had to.

"No I don't actually, explain it to me, who'…" but before JJ could finish her sentence, she felt herself being smacked against a wall and she lost conscious.

XXX

Slowly, JJ waked up, tho she still knew she was dreaming. She felt awkwardly bruised and she felt an abnormal weight leaning on her. She didn't really feel the pain; she just felt the cold of being naked in a abnormal dark room and she felt more exposed than that she felt the pain which the moving weight above her was causing. Opening her eyes, she didn't only felt him, but also saw him coming of with the husky words on his lips "You remember me now, huh?"

XXX

She was back, back in the woods, but now without the song, without her Ipod. Looking around, a little scared, JJ saw the woods were exactly like they're when she was a kid. She felt like a kid and seeing the way she was dressed, she knew she was a kid. And she was not alone. "Hey Dean, how're ya?"

"Hey Jen, had a nice night?" It must be the night of their dance. The dance she went to with Stephen, a handsome boy out of her class. Tho Dean had asked hér out, she said she didn't want to go with him, since they're just friends and she'd asked Stephen.

Dean was coming closer, almost to close. Taking a step back, she was saying "Yeah, it's fine, yours?"

Standing against a tree now, JJ could feel Dean's breath in his answer "It's great now."

JJ felt his lips, tried to get away but Dean and the tree wouldn't let her. She felt the distance which was left disappear and she couldn't move. "Dean, what're you doing?"

"You're gonna like it, Jen." His hands were roaming around her body, JJ could felt his dick against her leg. ".. You'll never forget me."

"Dean, don't do this, please.." JJ felt she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't felt him anymore, she didn't notice him. She just kept telling him not to do this, over and over again..

Until she also heard this familiar voice now, she knew Emily couldn't be there, she couldn't save her… No one could.. could they?

XXX

"Don't do this, please, Dean, please!"

Emily woke up real quickly; it was not the first time she saw JJ having a dream like this. Quickly standing up, Emily walking towards JJ, wondering why they're both sleeping on a couch. "JJ, wake up hun, it's OK.. I'm here"

"Please Dean, Help me!"

Shacking JJ a bit, Emily succeeded in waking her up. JJ's morning eyes were filled with tears and she looked afraid. Locking eyes with JJ, Emily slowly hugged her "It's OK JJ, I'm here, don't be scared."

After a long pause JJ broke their hug "I'm sorry Em.."

"JJ, you know it doesn't matter. It never did and it doesn't now OK.. You just need to tell me what those dreams are about, you can't rest like this Jen, you know that."

"I know Em, just.. after breakfast, OK?"


	3. Intermezzo

Dear everyone who've ever read the first chapter,

First of all, I'm not letting this story down. It's still in my head. It's still there and it'll have to get out someday. It will.

It's just that since last summer my life has changed, Big Time. I've got some kinda disease (I'm Chronically Tired) and university takes all of the energy that's left.. So, technically, the only things I do right now, is visiting the hospital, study and sleep. There's no social life, no fun time. No time to write. So I'm so sorry guys, but I hope you'll understand the HUGE delay and I hope you'll stick around for a little bit longer.

I still have the hopes, the urge to finish this because like I said; the story is still in my head. It just might take a while.

Sorry!

Xox


End file.
